As a method of arranging a plurality of coaxial cables, the techniques, for example, described in Japanese Patent Applications Laid Open Nos. 2011-86460 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”), 2014-103130 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 2”), and 2008-166251 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 3”) are known. In FIG. 1, FIG. 1 of Patent Literature 1 is depicted. The abstract of Patent Literature 1 states that “A terminal processed cable array according to the present invention is a terminal processed cable array including a plurality of cables and a terminal holding member formed of molded thermoset resin which is not thermally hardened, in which the cables are arranged at particular pitch intervals with the terminals thereof being aligned, terminal-side conductors forming the cables are exposed, and the exposed conductors are fixed at the particular pitch intervals by the terminal holding member”.
In FIG. 2, FIG. 1 of Patent Literature 2 is depicted. The abstract of Patent Literature 2 states that “A cable connection structure includes a positioning unit 11 for positioning central conductors 3 in a state in which internal insulators 4 of multi-conductor coaxial cables 2 are fixed between signal electrodes 8 and a ground electrode 9 of a substrate 7 having the signal electrodes 8 to which the central conductors 3 of the multi-conductor coaxial cable 2 are connected and the ground electrode 9 to which external conductors 5 of the multi-conductor coaxial cable 2 are connected. The positioning unit 11 is formed of an adhesive nonconducting material which is hardened after placing the positions of the internal insulators 4 fixed to the positioning unit 11 in alignment”.
FIG. 1(A) of Patent Literature 3 is depicted in FIG. 3A, and FIG. 1(B) of Patent Literature 3 is depicted in FIG. 3B. The abstract of Patent Literature 3 states that “In a multi-conductor cable harness 10, coaxial cables 11 for signal transmission, cables 11A for power supply, and a ground cable 40 having a central conductor 44, an external conductor 42 placed on the outer periphery of the central conductor 44, and an outer sheath 41 placed on the outer periphery of the external conductor 42 are arranged in parallel, the outside diameter of an outer sheath 12 of each coaxial cable 11 and the outside diameter of an outer sheath 41 of the ground cable 40 are approximately equal to each other, the outside diameter of an external conductor 13 of each coaxial cable 11, the outside diameter of an external conductor 13A of each cable 11A, and the outside diameter of the external conductor 42 of the ground cable 40 are approximately equal to one another, and the external conductors 13 of the coaxial cables 11, the external conductors 13A of the cables 11A, and the external conductor 42 of the ground cable 40 are conductively connected to common ground bars 20 and 30”.